


Mingi Tries His Best

by AnotherThing



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, hongjoong is oblivious, mingi has a crush, mingi's brain is working against him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherThing/pseuds/AnotherThing
Summary: “Mingi-ah, did you even hear anything I said?” Hongjoong hyung questions him. Mingi’s brain loses focus once again as he zeros in on the leader’s lips and thinkshow can hyung’s lips look that soft? God I just want to smash his lips into my lips. Shit, why did I just think that?Mingi curses his own thoughts and shakes his head to clear his brain of such things.





	Mingi Tries His Best

 

 

 

Mingi is trying very hard not to jump his leader’s bones. The elder has been going over the choreography for their latest comeback with him alone, for the last two hours. Over the course of their practice, Hongjoong hyung has gone from wearing a hoody and shorts to only wearing his muscle shirt and shorts. It’s very distracting for Mingi.

 

 

“Come on Mingi, one more time!” Hongjoong tries to rally him into one last practice, but Mingi is more concerned with staring at the beads of sweat decorating the leader’s body than actually processing what the elder has said. He watches as one slides down Hongjoong’s neck and traces the path it takes with his eyes.

 

“Song Mingi are you listening to me!”

 

Mingi’s eyes snap up at the use of his full name by the leader and he internally groans at the sight of a cute pout decorating the elder man’s face. _Hongjoong hyung is so cute and small,_ he thinks and then curses to himself when said cute and small leader stomps over to him.

 

“Mingi-ah, did you even hear anything I said?” Hongjoong hyung questions him. Mingi’s brain loses focus once again as he zeros in on the leader’s lips and thinks _how can hyung’s lips look that soft? God I just want to smash his lips into my lips. Shit, why did I just think that?_ Mingi curses his own thoughts and shakes his head to clear his brain of such things.

 

Unaware of Mingi’s internal crisis, Hongjoong hyung approaches him with growing concern. Mingi usually is very responsive to his request and perhaps his dongsaeng has reached his limit for the night.

 

“Yah,” he says and waves a hand in front of Mingi’s face. The younger finally snaps out of his thoughts and comes to focus on his small leader waving a delicate hand in his face.

 

 _Shit, even his hands are cute,_ Mingi thinks as he looks down at the elder man.

 

“Yes hyung?” He answers, hoping that Hongjoong will ignore his momentary lapse of control.

 

“Maybe we should call it a night? You seem tired and it’s getting pretty late.” Hongjoong replies, hand reaching out to pat Mingi’s shoulder.

 

Mingi shakes his head, not wanting to disappoint the elder even though now that he thinks about it, his legs are feeling like jelly and he is sweating up a storm.

 

“Ah hyung, it’s fine. I’m fine. We can go a few more rounds,” he replies to the elder with a smile. Hongjoong offers his own smile but asks again if he’s okay. Mingi nods his head and rallies himself to follow Hongjoong back to the center of the dance room as the elder boy cues up the song once again.

 

 

**********

 

Mingi lied.

 

Mingi is dying after they go through the choreography another three times. His jelly legs finally make their presence known as he slides to the floor, opting to lie on his back and splay his limbs out like a starfish. Hongjoong turns around at the soft thud he makes and chuckles at him before quickly going to grab a bottle of water and a towel for each of them.

 

 _Hyung is so nice,_ Mingi thinks as he watches the elder from his position on the floor. Hongjoong scurries back to him and crouches down next to his prone form, placing the bottles and towels next to him.

 

“Good work dongsaeng.” He says, offering Mingi another one of his smiles and reaching for the towel next to them. Mingi sucks in a breath as Hongjoong gently runs the towel over the younger’s face, wiping the sweat away. A blush starts to try to make itself present on his face and Mingi struggles against it by grabbing the towel away from Hongjoong quickly.

 

“Yah you brat,” Hongjoong chides him as he relinquishes the towel from his grasp and watches Mingi bury his face into it. Mingi mumbles something into the towel and Hongjoong chuckles at him.

 

“Don’t suffocate yourself, we need you alive for the comeback,” he says as he tugs the towel away from Mingi’s face. Mingi loses his battle against the blush and Hongjoong witnesses the pink hue staining his cheeks.

 

“Ah hyung,” he whines at the elder. Hongjoong chuckles at him and sits down next to him, grabbing his own towel and wiping the sweat from his own body. Mingi is keenly aware as the towel makes it way over Hongjoong’s neck and shoulders and decides maybe passing out via suffocation by towel isn’t a bad thing.

 

“Yah, Mingi! Are you trying to kill yourself for real?” Hongjoong yelps as the younger man turns on his stomach and presses his face into the towel again. Mingi responds with a groan and then lets out his own yelp and Hongjoong climbs onto his back and attacks his sides with his hands.

 

“Ah, hyung stop!” He shouts as the elder tickles him mercilessly. Hongjoong cackles at the younger’s whines but then finds himself in a reversed position with Mingi having managed to flip them around so that Hongjoong is now underneath him and struggling against a counterattack.

 

“I am your hyung!” He shouts, giggling helplessly as the younger takes his revenge. Mingi runs his fingers against Hongjoong’s sides tickling him for a few minutes before it dawns on him that he has his hyung underneath him. He quickly stops his assault and watches as Hongjoong gulps in a breath, his face flushed from laughing and his muscle-shirt askew, showing off his delicate shoulder.

 

 _Mingi.exe has stopped functioning_.

 

Mingi thinks as he realizes that his leader underneath him looking up at him with a flushed face is beginning to bring his little friend to attention. He flops off Hongjoong to the side and lets out an ‘oof’ when he accidentally bops the back of his head against the floor. Hongjoong chuckles at his misfortune and the two lay down side by side, gathering their breaths. Hongjoong hyung looks content and happy while Mingi is internally dying because of his body’s lack of control.

 

After a while of Mingi’s existential crisis, Hongjoong speaks up. “Let’s go home, Mingi-ah,” he says as he sits up and turns to face the younger.

 

 _God, his face is gorgeous;_ Mingi thinks and smiles to himself like an idiot. Hongjoong stands and reaches down to give Mingi a hand up. Mingi’s body and mind are both against him though and without thinking, he pulls the smaller man down onto himself.

 

“Yah Mingi!” Hongjoong shouts as he topples down onto the younger man. Mingi wraps his arms around his hyung in an octopus-like grip and smiles as Hongjoong struggles against him. Without thinking about it, he lets out a “Hyung is cute.”

 

Hongjoong freezes momentarily in his struggle and Mingi has a small panic attack. His worry if for naught as Hongjoong smiles at him and instead of struggling, sinks into the younger’s embrace.

 

“Mingi is cute too,” he replies with a smile and watches as Mingi’s face lights up with delight. The younger tightens his grip and snuggles against the leader until Hongjoong threatens to knee him where it hurts if Mingi doesn’t let him go soon. Mingi hastily loosens his grip on the elder and follows his lead in gathering their stuff around the room.

 

 

 _He thinks I’m cute,_ Mingi smiles as Hongjoong shouts at him to hurry up so they can leave.

 

 

 

 

 

[END]

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> back again with another fic. once again, feedback is welcome. feel free to point out any mistakes as well!


End file.
